


The Saiyan Civil War

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball AU, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Prince Vegeta crashes lands on earth after being attacked by his own people. His father is dead and a pretender now sits on the throne. The universe is endanger and Vegeta can only rely on the intelligent and beautiful earth woman, Bulma, who draws him in like no other has before and whose touch burns him to his core.





	1. For The Future

Kakarot hesitated a moment before he knocked on the large, wood carved door that lead to the royal bedchamber and opened it. The sounds of feminine moans reached his ears and he stepped into the room to see Vegeta sitting on his knees, his tail thrashing behind him wildly as he thrusted into a woman who was tied to the headboard of the large bed covered with soft, silk pillows. Kakarot couldn't see the woman over Vegeta’s muscular back, but her legs were wrapped tightly around him as he held her hips to control her movements.

"What is it?" Vegeta snarled as he increased his pace, causing the woman to cry out louder.

"The earth woman is here to see you," Kakarot replied, glancing away from the scene on the bed.

"What does she want?" Vegeta asked angrily, never stopping from his brutal snaps of his hips, the sound of slapping flesh became more audible.

"She wants to talk about something important, she said it was urgent," he explained.

Vegeta snorted, "Doubtful, I'll speak to the wench later." He turned his head slightly to coldly glare at Kakarot, "If you ever interrupt me like this again, especially for that wretch, I'll blast a hole in your chest."

Kakarot nodded, "Understood."

"Good. Don't let her bully you again, and if she complains, tell her I'm performing my royal duties, now get out."

"Yes, my leige," Kakarot bowed and quietly left.

Vegeta turned back to the woman on his bed and pumped into her harder. He moved his thumb over to rub her clit in slow circles, feeling her muscles squeeze him. He smirked, "Yes, that's it, cum on my royal cock." She suddenly gave a throaty cry and arched off the bed, her vaginal muscles clenching his cock tight. "That's it," Vegeta coaxed as he continued to rub her little bud to keep her climax going. He thrusted into her a few more times before he spilled himself inside her with a growl, coating her tight heat with his seed.

Vegeta panted as he looked over the woman's thoroughly used body while she whimpered prettily, coming down from her high. He reached over to release her wrists that were bound by silk.

"Why do you hate her so much?" the woman broke the quiet as she rubbed her wrists.

"Her voice is grating," he replied as he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her on his back to catch his breath. 

"That can't be it," she said as she turned her head to look at him.

He looked over at her, "She complains too much."

She chuckled, "Is that all?"

"You can laugh because you don't hear what she says to me. That wench is too brash for her own good."

"Oh, isn't that you've said about me?"

Vegeta moved fast, rolling on top of her to pin her and grabbed her wrists to inspect them before kissing each one. "No, I believe my exact word to you was 'vulgar', my queen." Vegeta released one of her wrists to take one of her sky blue curls and bring it to his nose to breath in her scent. "My Bulma."

Bulma smiled as she ran her free hand into his gravity defying mane, "But you enjoy it so much, my king."

He smirked, "Believe me, woman, it's the only thing I like about you."

"You're such a charmer," Bulma grinned as she pulled him down for a kiss. Vegeta devoured her mouth as soon as their lips touch, slipping his tongue into her hot mouth to dominate hers. He rolled them over so that she was on top and felt his member quickly fill with blood to claim her again as he smelled her arousal.

Vegeta pulled away to give her a heated stare, "Ride me, my queen."

"But Chi-Chi is waiting for us," Bulma bit her lip as she sat up to straddle him.

"I don't give a damn, and stop bringing up that Harpy, any mention of her shrivels up my cock," Vegeta growled.

Bulma laughed as she moved to position the head of his hard member over her entrance and rubbed her tender, puffy lips over it. She coated him with her sweet nectar," That didn't stop you when Kakarot came in."

Vegeta groaned at the feeling of her softness, "That's because your moans were keeping me sane."

Bulma slowly pushed down on his thick tip to enter her hot core, moaning. "That poor guy needs a raise for braving to come in here."

Vegeta’s tail wrapped around her waist and grabbed her hips as she continued to sink down on his cock. "Enough. I don't want to hear about that buffoon either. I just want to pleasure my queen."

Bulma arched her back as he took him to the hilt and he filled her with his incredible thickness. She panted over him, "I thought you were just performing your royal duty."

"Making my queen cum on my cock is my royal duty, one I must perform often," Vegeta smirked up at her as she began to move on his member, placing her hands on his chiseled abs to hold onto him.

She smiled at him beautifully, making his heart pound, "My king is so noble," she said as she rode him faster. The sight of her on top of him was always his favorite. She used his body unashamedly, pleasure written on her face as her skin flushed and her heavy breasts bounced at every thrust. She was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. "Vegeta," she pleaded and he complied with her wishes, thrusting up into her as he moved the tip of his tail to her swollen bud. She cried out as she clenched his cock almost painfully. Vegeta growled at the sensation and continued to stroke her slick, hot sex faster and harder.

He pressed his tail firmly on her clit and rubbed it furiously, the feeling of his fur rubbing her bud sent Bulma over the edge. She threw her head back to let out a husky scream of satisfaction. Vegeta gripped her hips tighter and pumped into her with a few more strokes before joining her in her bliss.

Bulma collapsed on top of him, her vaginal walls still spasming as she breathed heavily against Vegeta’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled the top of her head with his cheek. They laid there, enjoying the feel of their bodies connected. Bulma was the first to move, she tilted her head up to look at Vegeta and stroked his chest gently with her fingertips. "Vegeta, your royal duties have proven fruitful."

Vegeta raised a brow, "How so?"

Bulma smiled, "Well, thanks to your determination, we're going to have another addition to our family."

Vegeta froze as he took in her words, "What?"

"Vegeta, you're going to be a papa," Bulma grinned as she kissed his chin.

Vegeta moved to slowly sit up as he stared at his beautiful queen, who wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta released a breath he didn't know he was holding and pulled her into his arms tighter." Bulma!"

Bulma giggled as he moved to claim her lips in a fierce kiss. He suddenly pulled away as though he had been shocked and stared at her belly. "The baby! You should have told me sooner! I could have hurt him by taking you so rough!"

Bulma laughed at his panicked expression, "The baby is fine, and what makes you think it's a boy? It could be a girl."

"I don't care what it is, it's my child," Vegeta said as he placed a hand on her flat belly in awe. "My heir."

Bulma kissed him and saw a sheen of moisture in his eyes, "Vegeta, what's wrong?"

Vegeta put his forehead against hers, "As much as I resent the events that brought me to earth, I'm grateful because it brought me to you. There is no other woman in the universe who could be my queen, but you. And our child will be the future."

Bulma smiled at him sweetly, "A future you fought hard to protect."

" _ We _ fought," Vegeta kissed her.

Bulma nodded, "I'll always be by your side, Vegeta."

"And I'll always protect you, my Bulma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Did I manage to trick anyone in the beginning? 😏 This the prologue of the story and I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought! 😊


	2. The Celestial Maiden

_**3 years before...** _

 

Vegeta stepped onto the bridge of the royal ship and saw that his crew of his elite Saiyan guard were all there, eleven of the greatest warriors that Planet Vegeta could breed. They all stood at his arrival, but the atmosphere was tense and threatening as they looked at him with stoic expressions. Vegeta knew immediately that something was amiss. His eye twitched as he felt four Saiyan warriors walk up behind him as the others approached him, surrounding him from all sides. Their eyes seemed hesitant but determined. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta asked coldly. 

"Prince Vegeta, you are to be executed immediately for treason," a warrior in front of him spoke. 

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed, "And the king has ordered this?" 

The warrior paused, "Yes, it has his seal."

"And what have I done to be proclaimed a traitor?" Vegeta inquired quietly, sending shivers up their spines from his unspoken threat. 

The warrior clicked his scouter a few times, "There is no information, there is only the royal order."

Vegeta scoffed, "You don't know the details of my supposed crime yet you'll execute me… when this is over, I'll have to dissolve the court system since evidence is no longer needed to accuse someone of a crime."

"Apologies, Prince Vegeta, but you will not leave this ship alive," a warrior said to his left. 

"Oh? Is that so? You may be the top of the elite, but do you really think you can defeat me?" Vegeta smirked arrogantly. 

"There are more of us than there are of you, you won't stand a chance," a warrior from behind said. "We will give you a glorious death, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta snorted, "Hn, we'll see about that."

Vegeta patiently waited with his arms to his sides for them to make the first move. In an instant, the group moved as one and Vegeta smirked as two warriors each took hold of one of his limbs while two in front powered a ball of energy together aimed for him. Vegeta rolled his eyes before turning to headbutt one of the warriors holding his arm. The force of it sent the warrior reeling back hard against his comrade holding the same arm, loosening their grip slightly.

“Do it now!” Someone yelled. Vegeta felt someone behind him and twisted his body to look back in time for an energy beam to pierce his side. Vegeta stumbled as he grunted in pain, cursing himself for momentarily forgetting the extra warrior.

“May victory be yours in death, Prince Vegeta,” one of the warriors in front shouted, causing him to grit his teeth in annoyance. Vegeta clasped the arm of one the warrior that he had slightly disengaged from his previous attack and with a roar, flung both warriors just as the energy attack was released, incinerating them.

“Subdue him!” Someone yelled in panic.

Vegeta unwound his tail from his waist and lashed at the four warriors that held his legs, sending them flying back into the warrior that stood behind him as he drove his fist into the jaw of the warrior closest to him holding his arm. There was a sickening snap of bones, and the warrior crumpled to the floor dead, his neck at a strange angle. Vegeta quickly snapped his wrist as he withdrew his fist, using two fingers to release a laser energy beam to severe the head of the other warrior that still held him.

He heard someone yell as they charged him from behind. Vegeta turned as he crouched down, wrapping his exposed tail around his waist and slammed his fist through the chest of the attacking warrior. He lit up his fist with his energy before blasting a hole through the warrior’s chest and obliterating the two Saiyans that had come to their comrade’s aid.

Vegeta felt a presence behind him and quickly turned to narrowly avoid an energy beam that blasted through the ship. An alarm rang out. “Engine damage detected. Engine failure in thirty minutes,” a feminine robotic voice spoke.

“Tch,” Vegeta cursed and phased in front of his attacker. He grabbed him by the throat and cleaning snapped his neck, quickly releasing his body to flop onto the floor. He turned to the three remaining warriors that were waiting in fighting stances, watching him warily. Vegeta smirked evilly, “I’ll admit, you are good… but I’m better.”

Vegeta waited a moment before all three launched themselves at him. Vegeta lifted two fingers and arced a laser beam of energy, cutting the three in half as they were airborne. Vegeta turned to the control panel as their bodies crashed to the ground, blood and organs spilling out and staining the floor. He checked the ship’s damage and found that the life systems were dropping and soon the ship would no longer have power.

He quickly shut down all life systems on the ship except for the bridge and found a star map to pinpoint the closest habitable planet. He and his crew had been sent on a training mission and had went out toward a system that had yet to be explored. Vegeta didn’t know anything about the area but was relieved when he found a habitable planet nearby. He put the coordinates into the ship and it quickly changed it heading.

“Total engine failure in twenty minures,” the robotic voice spoke again.

He saw that it would take thirty to reach the planet, “I guess I’ll be holding my breath.”

Vegeta sat down in the control chair and watched as a blue planet with white swirls come to view. He strapped himself into the chair and crossed his arms as the ship approached closer at its high speed. There was an audible snap and the power in the ship was gone, dousing Vegeta in darkness as the gravity became negligent. The only light came from the reflective surface of the planet. The ship rumbled as it began to breach the planet’s first atmospheric layer. Vegeta felt the air thinning, he took a deep breath and held it as he had been trained. He felt the pull of the planet’s meager gravity as he watched the front edge of the ship begin to light up with flames from descending into the planet.

The ship soon broke through thick clouds and hurtled toward the incoming ground. Vegeta raised a hand and blasted the glass viewing screen, sending glass flying as he unstrapped himself from the chair. He pushed off and flew through the broken window, flying out of the ship and watched as it continued to fall below him.Vegeta hovered overhead as the ship plowed into the earth. He heard the loud, screeching crunch of metal giving way to the unforgiving land as dirt exploded in all directions. The ship tipped over and fell to its side with a final groan.

Vegeta finally took a deep breath, the air smelled unfamiliar but clean. He glanced around and saw that it was night time on this side of the planet as he took in the grassy area with large mountains framed in the background. He saw no life but could hear the sounds of small creatures that lived within the grass and ground. He slowly descended next to the ship to check the damage, wondering if this planet had any ships available for him to return to space. He needed to leave soon to learn more about the execution order that was placed on him. 

He found it unlikely that his father would want him dead, as Vegeta was the most powerful Saiyan to be born and of royalty. Unless his father somehow had another child even more powerful in the four months that he had been away, but that was also perposterious as breeding a new Saiyan took a couple years of planning. And his father would never replace him for his exiled brother, due to his weak physiology and subdued, calm nature. And he knew the king would not hesitate to explain in great detail why he would kill his own son. That only left one thing… someone else was trying to kill him and falsely used his father’s name. Vegeta knew that he could find more answers through the scouters that his men had been wearing. He cursed knowing that he would have to go back in the ship and took a step toward it. 

His world tilted. Vegeta stumbled and shook his head to clear it as he felt a burning sensation at his side. He looked down to see the wound he had received on the ship, he had completely forgotten about it as adrenaline had kicked in as well as the roar of his Saiyan blood to battle came to life. His armor had been destroyed and he realized that the wound was worse than he initially thought as blood seeped down his side to his leg, pooling in his boot and staining his already dark battlesuit.

He tried to ignore it and walked toward the ship again, but his vision blurred and he fell to his knees, panting. His body began to shake from the blood loss and he took deep breaths to control his breathing and heart rate. His ears perked up when heard a low rumbling over the ringing in his ears and turned his head to see a pink hover car coming toward his direction.

“Great, the locals,” Vegeta muttered as he pushed himself to stand on trembling legs. The car approached closer but he couldn’t make out the occupant in the vehicle. He decided to wait and see what kind of threat, if any, this visitor presented before blasting them into another dimension. He noticed that the car was coming toward him at a high speed, never slowing down and he was suddenly blinded by the headlights as the car swerved, sending dust flying to park just a yard away from him.

“Hey, are you okay?” he heard a light, throaty feminine voice ask in the universal standard, her accent strange.

Vegeta blinked his eyes to see a woman jump out of the vehicle. She was wearing a red jacket and matching hat with words he couldn’t read written across the top. She also sported a white t-shirt that revealed the color of her red bra, very short, beige shorts, and red tennis shoes. The woman walked up to him and lifted the brim of her hat up to get a better look at him.

Vegeta froze, his eyes widening at the beautiful woman in front of him. Her complexion was pale and milky compared to his own caramel tone and her face was heart shaped with pouty pink lips, a small pert nose, and the bluest eyes he had ever seen that held him in a trance. Her hair that spilled over her shoulder in curls were an unusual coloring of sky blue. She was vastly different from the Saiyan women that he was accustomed to, not only in coloring but also in shape as Saiyan women were lean and toned where as she was soft and had ample curves.

Vegeta’s thoughts immediately turned to his childhood when he had heard stories of celestial maidens… fair, beautiful, delicate creatures that seemed to appear from the ether to bestoy their powers and blessings on a worthy Saiyan warrior. He would become unstoppable in battle. Vegeta felt his heart pound at the sight of the woman before him. When he was a small child, he had always hoped a holy maiden would come to him and wanted to grow stronger to prove himself worthy. He wanted to garner the attention of the most beautiful and powerful maiden, win her over her with his prowess in battle and strategy. And this woman was like no other he had ever seen. She was gorgeous and her eyes seemed to penetrate his soul with an unwavering strength. Had his dreams from childhood come true? Did she come here for him? Had he proved himself worthy? He reached out a hand toward her, wanting to touch her to see if she was real and took a step to only stumble as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

“Shit!” The woman exclaimed, rushing forward to grab him and he felt her small arms wrap around him, her heat seeping into him as he grew cold. His body gave out and he fell heavily against her, his weight was too much for her and they slid down onto the ground. Vegeta rested his heavy head on her shoulder and took a deep breath, taking in her unique feminine, floral scent. He rubbed his cheek against her and in his madness, he wrapped his arms and tail around her to hold her close to him. Perhaps this divine woman was here to take him to the other side instead.

He heard her gasp, “You’re hurt!” She patted his back gently, “Hey, talk to me buddy, you need to stay awake.”

“Let me have my justice,” Vegeta whispered, almost pleading to this lovely creature who held him. “Give me your strength, maiden.”

“Alright, it’s okay, I’ll help you, but you gotta stay awake,” she said soothingly to him, her voice becoming more distant as darkness began to invade his senses. “Come on tough guy, stay with me.”

Vegeta clutched her jacket as he sagged against her, trying to keep himself anchored to this world, but he soon slipped into the abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm so bad at writing fight scenes 😅 please let me know what you thought!! ❤️❤️❤️


	3. Sexual Attraction

"You should have just let him bleed to death! You don't know who he is! Your dad said there were dead bodies in that ship!" Vegeta heard a woman shrieking as his consciousness began to emerge from the fog. He was lying on something soft and he could see from the light through his eyelids that someone stood over him, but it wasn't the owner of the shrill voice. "He probably killed them!  _ And _ he's an alien!"

He heard a pleasant feminine laugh over him, "What's wrong with aliens?" He recognized that voice, it was soothing to his ears and memories of being attacked by his own men, crashing on a foreign planet, and meeting his Celestial maiden all came rushing forth to his mind. He mentally froze,  _ his _ maiden. He didn’t know who she was but the moment he saw her, he knew she belonged to him. He never felt this way before, it was instinctual… it was unnerving.

"What if he decides to latch onto your face to lay his eggs in you and his babies pop out of your chest!" The shrieking woman yelled, causing him to flinch.

His maiden laughed again, "Chi, you watch too many movies. Besides, I know for a fact he has a penis, a really nice one I might add." Vegeta’s brows twitched ever so slightly in surprise, apparently his maiden was rather vulgar.

"W-what…. H-how… Y-you looked!" The banshee exclaimed, mortified.

"Aww, you're blushing, how cute… and of course I looked. As you said, he's an alien and I needed to get him out of his armor," she said unabashedly and Vegeta felt a soft hand on his forehead, it was cool and comforting on his feverish skin.

"Don't touch him! You don't know what space germs he has!" Vegeta’s ears were beginning to ring from the obnoxious woman's screeching.

The maiden sighed heavily, "Relax, if he had space germs they would have killed me already." She moved her hand up to stroke his hair gently and Vegeta had to fight back the purr that rose to his chest, his reaction was shocking to him. "I'm worried, his temperature is still high and he's been out for five days now."

"I still think you've should have let him die," the other woman grumbled.

"Yes, so you've said multiple times already," the maiden sighed again as she continued to stroke his mane. "Chi, why don't you go cook something, that always seems to calm you down or better yet, go call one of the boys to beat on."

"I do owe Yamcha a black eye for you…" The loudmouth trailed off.

The maiden halted her movements for a fraction of a second before returning her attentions to him, "I already gave him one.” Her tone had a hint of anger.

“Good, then I’ll blacken the other,” he heard footsteps walking away from them. “I’ll be back later, and stop touching him, you’ll get pregnant.”

“Chi, that’s not how it works!” His maiden called after the harpy. A door closed and she sighed, “The next time I lecture her on sex, I’m showing a video.”

She continued to pet him gently and spoke softly to him, "Come on tough guy, wake up for me." Vegeta refused to stir, he wanted to get his bearings and have an understanding of his situation before speaking with his maiden. She sighed over him before removing her hand and he heard her walk away, humming slightly in the distance.

Vegeta waited a few moments to carefully open his eyes. He didn’t see his maiden as he glanced about the white, sterile, but comforting medical room. His bed was the only one in the room and there was a large window to the side, revealing a bright sunny day. There was a black screen in front of him playing soothing music overlaid with a video of unknown aquatic creatures swimming in a vast ocean. He looked over himself and found he was in a soft bed with a needle inserted into the nook of his elbow, connected to some kind of fluid. There was a machine that seemed to be monitoring his vitals, he removed the sheet that covered him and looked down his chest to see small circular stickers on his body. He lifted his sheet up more to find that he was nude and his brow twitched with mild surprise.

He heard a noise and turned his head to see a semi-translucent wall, where he could make out the figure of his maiden tinkering with something. Vegeta silently removed the sheet and threw his legs over the bed as he sat up. He stealthily stood, feeling his unused muscles strain for a moment while he wrapped his tail around his waist. He checked to see if she noticed him moving, but she was still working as she continued humming softly, it seemed his maiden didn’t have any natural survival instincts. He quickly removed the needle from his arm as he took a careful step, bringing out his predatory nature to the surface to conceal himself as he made his way to her. He walked around the wall and paused, she was standing in front of a counter with her back to him. She was wearing a bright yellow, sleeveless pencil dress that hugged her curves perfectly, allowing him to admire her figure. He watched as she used a pipet to place red liquid into different small test tubes and he took a sniff, only to realize that she had his blood.

Vegeta went over the conversation she and the harpy had when he was coming to, apparently this planet did not have visitors from other planets come here often if at all. He cocked his head as he studied her, when she came to him she had not been afraid and she obviously knew that he was not from her world. She had been calm and even offered him assistance, she must be a very caring creature but naive. He would have to teach his maiden the dangers of being so trusting.

He approached closer until he was standing only a few inches away from her and he noticed that she was slightly taller than him. He glanced down to see that she was wearing yellow heels that gave her a few inches of height. He looked back up to see her blue locks that hung loosely over her shoulder, appearing soft and he fought the urge to reach out to thread his fingers through her hair. But he inched closer as he closed his eyes to take in her unique scent, it was feminine with a soft floral tone he couldn’t identify. His tail unwrapped from his waist to whip around in delight at her aroma, he had to force his tail still as it was another reaction that had him a bit… disconcerted.

He waited a moment longer, watching her work before he struck. He wrapped an arm around her waist while using his free hand to cover her mouth. Her yelp of surprise was muffled as she dropped her pipet and her arms flailed in distress until she latched onto his hand to try to pull it off. He roughly pulled her closer, molding her against his body and he could feel how soft she was compared to him. He also realized that she had no real physical strength as she struggled against his hold, trying to injure him by visiously kicking his shins with her heels. He couldn’t feel her puny attacks, but he appreciated that she had some fight in her as she elbowed his ribs uselessly.

Vegeta moved his mouth to her ear, “You should be careful with who you turn your back on, maiden.” She stilled instantly at his voice and he could hear her heart pound in her chest, the scent of fear wafted up to him. An uncomfortably weight formed in his chest after causing the fearful reaction in her, he frowned. Since the short amount of time of being in his maiden’s presence, he had been feeling unusual… emotions. She squirmed against him again, the feeling of having her in his arms threw all his confused thoughts out the window. “Calm maiden, I want information, so don’t scream when I remove my hand.”

She stilled once more and he knew that she would do as he ordered as he removed his hand from her mouth. She turned her head slowly to him and he was met with furious blue eyes, the fire in them captivated him. Being this close to her in the daylight, he could study her delicate features more closely, finding her more beautiful than he remembered. “Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer,” she said bitingly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He smirked at her spirited nature and gripped her tighter against him, “Maiden, you should watch your words, I could easily crush you.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and the tip of his tail twitched playfully, “If you do, then you’ll never get off this planet.”

His brow twitched at her words, “Tell me what you know, maiden.”

“The name is Bulma, use it,” she said heatedly.

“You are in my grasp now, I may call you anything I wish,” he smirked evilly. He inched his face closer to her, “Now, speak.”

“Ask nicely, and I might feel like playing nice,” she hissed.

His tail twirled as he chuckled darkly, “You have no idea who are dealing with.”

“Then enlighten me,” she replied as she tried to jerk out of his hold.

“You should be honored maiden, you are in the presence of Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, the greatest race of warriors in the universe,” he announced with pride.

“More like Prince of Swine, now let go of me asshole,” she spat as fought against his hold.

Vegeta wrapped his tail around her waist to hold her more securely against him and laughed, “Careful, no one has ever spoken to me the way you have, I’ve killed them before they could even finish their sentence.”

“That just tells me you need to learn some manners and self restraint,” she growled as she tried to dig the heel of her shoe into the instep of his foot, but he felt nothing.

“You’re such an unusual creature, most beings would bow before my title and power,” Vegeta said as he used a free hand to gently wrap one of her curls around his finger. He rubbed his thumb over it, finding it soft as silk as he took in the color, blue had always been his favorite color.

“I couldn’t care less who you are or what you can do, you’re nothing but a bully!” She snapped at him.

Vegeta stared into her fiery eyes and saw the truth within them, his maiden was truly extraordinary. He regarded her for a while before speaking gently to her, “Maiden, you should be more aware of your surroundings, if I had been an enemy I could have harmed you by now.”

She furrowed her brows in confusion, “What?”

He looked at her seriously, “It seems you have no natural instincts nor physical strength, you should be more cautious of you environment and the people within.”

She stared at him intently, her anger and fear melting away, “Are you saying you’re trying to teach me a lesson?”

“Yes, you are very vulnerable and too trusting, it will lead to trouble,” he replied as he continued to rub her hair between his fingers.

“Or you’re too cynical,” she argued.

He grinned at her, “I like your fire, maiden, not many would speak to me as you do.”

“I can't imagine why, you're such a charmer,” she rolled her eyes.

He chuckled in amusement, “Now tell me maiden, explain to me how you found me, I want to know everything that has happened.”

“Give me some breathing room and I will,” she wiggled against him and gasped, halting her actions.

She turned to him with large eyes and he slowly grinned at her knowingly, “See maiden, I have no desire to harm you.”

“You’re hard,” she blurted out unashamedly.

His grin grew wider, “I have been from the moment you put your hands on me, petting my hair.”

She tried to turn in his arms and he released her hair as he loosened his hold slightly to allow her to move. She cautiously put her hands on his shoulders, “How long have you been awake?”

“I heard you speaking with another woman, a harpy by the sounds of it,” he said as she took a step back, but he followed after her. “You were discussing the possible ways I could impregnate you, but by your comment about my cock, it seems we may be compatible… I’m also curious about your… anatomy.”

His maiden, Bulma sucked in air as she stepped back to only come against the counter and Vegeta moved in, placing his hands on the counter on either sides of her hips to trap her. His naked cock pressed against her clothed, soft belly and she looked down to gasp, “Kami, you’re big.”

He moved a hand to bring a finger under her chin to gently lift her gaze to him and he smirked, “Do you find me satisfactory?”

Bulma licked her lips, causing his cock to twitch and he felt himself grow harder as he smelled her arousal float up to his nose. It was the sweetest scent he had ever experienced and it made him want to search out the source. It seemed she was interested in him as he was in her. His maiden swallowed as her breaths became shallow, “I think you would be more than satisfying.”

He hummed, “I can smell you maiden, you want me.”

She looked at him with surprise and bit her lip with slight hesitation before speaking, “The thought of you inside me is making me wet.”

Vegeta groaned as he moved in closer, his eyes drawing to her pink pouty lips that he wanted to taste, “Such a vulgar maiden.”

Her lips turned up into a seductive grin, “I like to think of it as knowing what I want.”

Vegeta smirked, "It seems we have something in common."

Vegeta moved in, he could hear both of their hearts beat in excitement as he inched closer to put his lips against hers. Just as he was about to make contact, the door beside them swung open and banged noisily against the wall. Bulma jumped at the sound and he moved his body closer to protect her as a woman stepped into the room. She had ink black hair pulled up in bun as bangs fell over her forehead. She had small, delicate features with dark brown eyes and to Vegeta, she was a passable pretty woman but she couldn't compare to the beauty in his arms. He noticed that she wore a purple gi and an intricate, red breastplate that protected her torso. She stood there stunned as she looked at Bulma and then to Vegeta, who was wrapped around her.

"Get off her!" She yelled as she formed a ball of energy in her hand and lobbed it at him.

"Chi Chi, wait!" Bulma yelled out, but Vegeta merely swatted her attack away with a flick of a finger, sending it to wall, where is singed the plaster.

The woman blinked in surprise, "What the hell are you?" She looked him over and turned beet red when she realized that he was naked, but she saw something that made her gasp. "Bulma, get away from him! He's trying to impregnate you with that brown, furry thing! I knew it!"

Bulma sighed in frustration, "Chi, that's his tail."

The harpy, who Vegeta recognized by her voice, stared at them in disbelief, "T-tail?"

Vegeta looked over at Bulma and grinned playfully, "It seems your innocent friend here is not aware of what a cock looks like, maybe I should enlighten her." Vegeta tried to pull away but Bulma moved quickly and hooked her ankle around his thigh to hold him in place. He smirked and took advantage of the opening she just made to press himself closer between the cradle of her hips, enjoying the way she looked at him with surprise and a hint of lust. "Does this mean you want to keep me all to yourself?"

"More like I don't want her to faint dead on the floor from shock," she said as she gripped him tighter.

Vegeta brought a hand to her cheek and brushed his thumb over her soft lips, speaking softly for only her to hear, "Don't worry maiden, the only one I want to collapse before me is you, after I've exhausted you numerous times in my bed."

She grinned mischievously at him, “That’s quite the promise, are you sure you can live up to it?”

He grinned back, “Why don’t we find out.” He moved in again to claim her lips but he felt another ball of energy come his way and he growled in annoyance as he swatted it away. He turned back to the obnoxious banshee to glare, “What is your problem, harpy?”

“Keep your filthy hands off her!” She screeched, her fists clenched by her sides in anger.

Vegeta made to move toward her but he halted when his maiden threw her arms around him, pressing herself close. He wanted to purr at their close contact but withheld due to the harpy. Bulma turned to her, “Chi Chi, please stop attacking him, you’re going to destroy the place. I got this handled, he and I need to talk, so could you please leave.”

“I’m not leaving you with him!” She pointed an accusatory finger at him.

“Chi, he’s naked and unless you want to see him in all his glory, why don’t you grab the clothes I left in my office,” Bulma said to her calmly and the harpy blushed to her ears before storming out of the room.

She turned back to him and he could smell how much she wanted him. He smirked evilly, “Shall we continue?”

He leaned in again but this time she was the one to stop him by placing her fingertips on his lips. He arched a brow at her in amusement as he watched the indecision in her eyes. She licked her lips before speaking, “She’ll be back soon, so unless you want to make this quick then I suggest we stop before we even start.”

He took hold of her wrist gently and stared at her delicate hand before laying a warm kiss on the inside of her wrist, a sign of affection in Saiyan culture reserved only for intimate lovers… or mates. He didn’t dare dwell on the last part as he grinned at her wolfishly, “I plan to know every inch of your body and I will take my time doing so, and no matter how much you beg me, I won’t let you cum unless I want you to.”

Bulma’s eyes grew wide at his words and then she smiled at him wickedly, “There is something you should know about me.” She moved in close enough that he could feel her breath on his lips, “I never beg.”

He smirked, “I like a challenge.” He kissed her wrist once more before releasing her and pulled away. She removed her hold on him as well and straightened the hem of her dress, smoothing out wrinkles by running her hands down her form. Vegeta couldn’t help but stare as she touched herself, wishing it were his hands gliding down her rounded hips.

She looked up at him and down his body, “You probably want a shower.”

“If you join me,” he grinned as he openly appreciated her curves.

“Don’t get cute,” she smiled back as she reached up to remove the white stickers on his chest. She touched him no further as she walked around him to go into the room and went to the door that was beside the medical bed. She opened it and turned on the light as she went inside the room. He followed after to see a small washroom with a small shower stall with clear glass doors at the back. She walked to a panel on the wall and pressed a few buttons, turning the water on in the stall. She turned around and jumped when she saw that he was directly behind her, “Stop doing that!”

“Hn,” he snorted in amusement before taking one of her hands to kiss her wrist and released her to go into the shower stall.

She took out a towel from a cabinet under the sink and left it out for him before she left him alone in the washroom. Vegeta glanced at the bars of soaps he saw and grabbed one, sniffing it to find that it had a neutral scent and lathered it in his hands. As he washed he thought back on when his crew attacked him, they had received orders to execute under his father’s name and he needed to get his hands on one of their scouters. He had an enemy and he needed them to believe that he was dead in order to investigate and plot his next step. He wasn’t sure what kind of technology this planet had, some of it seemed primitive but others looked advanced. Hopefully his maiden would be able to answer the questions he had and give the help she promised.

He quickly washed and stepped out of the shower to dry off fast, wrapping the towel around his hips as he walked out of the washroom. He saw Bulma sitting on the bed he had occupied with her legs crossed, waiting for him to emerge from the shower with a smile and beside her he saw his battlesuit, armor, gloves and boots. He walked over and frowned when he noticed that his armor was whole, taking it into his hands to inspect. It was then that he saw that the design was slightly different and he whipped his head at the beauty who smiled at him knowingly.

“Maiden, what have you done to my armor?” He asked as he studied her closely.

“I really wish you would stop calling me that, it makes me sound like an innocent little girl,” she said as she flipped her hair over shoulder.

His gaze roamed over her lush body and he smirked amusedly, “Yes, and you're certainly not, are you?” He looked into her playful blue eyes, “I asked you a question about my armor,  _ woman _ .”

She sighed as she rolled her eyes, “I guess I was asking for that.” She reached over and tapped his armor, “I remade it.”

His brows knitted together, “What?”

She beamed at him, “While you were out, I got a little curious about your armor. It was a material I had never seen before, and it seemed pretty heavy, so I redesigned it. I created a material for it that should be stronger, lighter, and more flexible than your old armor. You’re welcome.”

He looked at her in astonishment, “Who are you?”

“I’m glad you asked, I’m Bulma Briefs, the most brilliant scientist on this planet, welcome to earth, your highness,” she grinned arrograntly.

He smirked back, it seemed his maiden had an ego as large as his. He turned back to the armor in his hands to inspect it, it was twice as light as his older one and he squeezed it between his hands to find that it was stronger as she claimed. He looked back at her impressed, “No one on my planet could have made something like this, I should reward you, woman.”

She snorted, “I doubt you have anything I could possibly want.”

Vegeta placed his armor back on the bed, his face turning expressionless as he moved to approach her. She looked at him curiously as he hovered over, putting his hands on either side of her hips to effectively trap her. He heard her heart pick up in speed, but it wasn’t fear that he smelled from her. “Everyone has a price, woman,” he said coldly to her.

She tilted her head at him, “Yes, most people do, but I’m not one of them.”

He moved in closer to take in her scent, “Speak woman, what do you want? Riches?”

“I have my own, thank you,” she shrugged off his offer nonchalantly.

“Power?” He asked as he pressed close as possible, her knees blocked him from fully touching her.

She laughed, “I’m already the most powerful woman on this planet.”

“Yes, but I’m the most powerful being in the universe, I could destroy your little planet with a flick of finger,” he stated cruelly, he saw her visibly shiver and could taste her excitement in the air. He moved to put his mouth against her ear and grinned, “Does that excite you, woman?” He paused thoughtfully, “I think I know what you want.”

“And what’s that?” She whispered huskily into his skin.

“You crave excitement, and what could be more exciting than having the most powerful Saiyan warrior underneath that pretty little body of yours…” He slid his lips across the soft skin of her cheek and placed a small kiss at the corner of pouty lips, “Fucking you.”

He heard her gasp softly and he moved away to see the lust that filled her eyes as she gazed back at him. He grinned triumphantly, she was his, and he was going to lay claim to her so she also understood the same. He placed a hand on her knee to gently push it aside, allowing him to move his body between her thighs. She didn't stop him as he placed his hands on her thighs and began to push her skirt up, enjoying the softness of her skin against his fingertips. She spread her legs wider as she laid her hands on his hard chest while he nudged his body closer to hers. He leaned in, focusing on her lip that were calling him to take.

"What the hell!"

"Tch," Vegeta cursed at the sound of the harpy's voice.

"I knew aliens were dangerous! Bulma get away from him! He probably has mind control powers that are making you want to give birth to his eggs!" The harpy shrieked.

Vegeta felt the vein at his temple throb as his maiden laughed, "Chi, I really need to educate you on sex." Bulma pushed against his chest and he reluctantly released her. She hopped off the bed and walked to the other woman, "Chi, what you just saw is called sexual attraction."

Chi Chi gaped at her as she blushed, "W-what, but you just met him!"

"Oh Chi, you're too cute," Bulma cooed at her friend as she took her arm to wrap it around hers and pulled her away. "Come on, let's let the alien get dressed."

"Bulma, I don't get it! Aren't you supposed to like someone before you want to do… that?" The loud one asked the last part in a hushed whisper.

Bulma laughed and turned back to make eye contact with Vegeta before glancing down at his noticeably hard cock underneath his towel. She met his eyes again and winked with a seductive grin, "Oh, there are some things I definitely like about him already."

Vegeta smirked at her words as he watched them walk out of the room. The harpy glanced at her confused, "Like what?"

Bulma’s playful laughter was the last thing he heard as the women left. He frowned, that shrill woman was getting in his way and he was going to have to crafty if he wanted to be alone with his woman. Vegeta paused before grinning.  _ His _ woman. He liked the sound of that better. It seemed like she needed excitement in her life and he wondered if he could convince her to come with him into space… as soon as he found the traitor. Vegeta quickly dressed in his new battlesuit and armor his woman made him and followed after her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter, there isn't much plot.... 😅 But I wanted Bulma and Vegeta to interact before things pick up. Thank you for all your support! I love all your comments!! 😘❤️❤️❤️❤️💋💋💋💋


End file.
